Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 723 - Nice Glutens
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #723 - Nice Glutens is the seven-hundred twenty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-second episode of Season 7. Video Overview It's 2019! Kurt breaks out of the Hidey Hole, and decides to leave a sign commemorating the first episode of 2019. He accidentally dates it to January 13th but doesn't notice, and starts heading west with Wolfie. The Direct Relief donation total is up to $22,995.21. Counting down to 2019, Kurt streamed Car on a Stick for twelve hours. 18,000 Car on a Stick emotes were used over the twelve hours. New Horizons completed the flyby of Object 2014MU69 on New Year's, and the first image are trickling in of the 'contact binary' (two different objects barely linked). Data will be very slow to arrive, but there will be excellent pictures sent eventually. Kurt was accepted to the SOFIA NASA Social, but the news has gone dark thanks to the government shutdown. It was due to be in Seattle, but there's no information now. Question: You have said you rarely drink soft drinks, but when you do, which do you prefer? He never drinks soft drinks, probably has maybe once but just does not. Question: Did you ever drink energy drinks besides the one Cone left you in your fridge? ConeDodger has left a Mountain Dew 'Explosion', and Kurt confirmed it was bad. He has never had energy drinks, and drinks coffee mostly for the taste and part of his routine. On New Year's Day, Kurt went up and went hiking. It took him 50 minutes to get to the trail and 90 to get back, but he had a good time. Question: How metric are you? Pop quiz: what is your height in centimeters? Juno's weight in kilograms? Current outdoor temperature in Celsius? Average fuel consumption of your Subaru? How many cents in a dollar? He panics with his answers, mentioning that he's trying to get Juno to lose weight. Kurt thinks that it's about 4 Celsius outside. He's unsure on the Subaru, and says 60 cents to a dollar. After sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt realizes Juno starts to recognize the snoring. Question: Do you think video games are underrated as mass media art? I feel like they are still considered childish to most people even though games like Ryme, Home, What Remains of Edith Finch, etc, are all amazing story potential Kurt says even story doesn't matter, as there are lots of movies that do not have great storylines that people enjoy. When older generations that didn't grow up with game start to die off, Kurt thinks there could be a change. However, he remembers when he was on dating apps some people still want a man who doesn't play video games for some reason. Question: Do you ever automatically skip questions in FLoB like about religion or politics? Starting to read the question, Kurt realizes he's been going the wrong way. Worried about how long he was going that way, Kurt thinks he has not had many questions like that recently. Question: Do you ever think about such things like the existence of a God or higher being, or have you made up your mins one way or another? It's not really that much of a discussion for Kurt, as he is a scientific person. He says that belief is when you find facts to fit your narrative, while science is true whether you believe in it or not. Kurt digs in a Hidey Hole, promising that his Kurt Reacts video is coming.